Edible dispersions comprising oil and structuring agent are well known. Examples of well-known products that substantially consist of such edible dispersions are water-in-oil emulsions, such as for instance margarines and spreads. These edible dispersions typically have an oil phase that is a blend of liquid oil and fat that is solid at normal ambient temperature (20° C.). This solid fat, often also designated as hardstock, acts as structuring agent, and its function is to stabilise the dispersion. For a margarine or spread, ideally the structuring agent has such properties that it should have melted or dissolved at mouth temperature, otherwise the product has a heavy, waxy mouthfeel.
Other known dispersions comprising oil and structuring agent are disclosed in EP-A-775444 and WO 98/47386. Herein the dispersed phase is a dry particulate matter, such as e.g. flour, starch, salt, spices, herbs etc.
Generally, the edible dispersions comprising structuring agent are prepared according to prior art processes that encompass the following steps:    1) dispersion of the aqueous phase and/or the solid phase through the oil phase, at a temperature where the oil phase, including the structuring agent is liquid;    2) formation of a fat crystal network to stabilise the resulting dispersion and give the product some degree of firmness;    3) modification of the crystal network to produce the desired firmness and confer plasticity.
These steps are usually conducted in a process that involves apparatus that allow heating, cooling and mechanical working of the ingredients, such as the churn process or the votator process. The churn process and the votator process are described in Ullmanns Encyclopedia, Fifth Edition, Volume A 16 pages 156-158. Using these techniques excellent dispersions (spreads) having high emulsion stability and good melting properties in the mouth can be prepared.
However, a disadvantage of the known processes is that the process involves a heating step and a cooling step and therefore requires a lot of energy. In a dispersion with for instance 4 wt. % structuring agent the whole weight of the dispersion (100 wt. %) needs to be heated and cooled.
Another disadvantage of the known processes is that the choice of fats that can practically be used as structuring agent is rather limited. If the melting point of the structuring agent is too high the melting properties in the mouth are unsatisfactory. If on the other hand, the melting point is too low, the emulsion stability will be negatively affected. Moreover the amount of saturated fatty acids in the structuring agent is usually relatively high. Saturated fatty acids are a known risk factor for cardiovascular health.
Further disadvantage of the known processes is that the product may deteriorate due to the changes in temperature caused by the heating and cooling step and that heat-sensitive ingredients cannot be incorporated.
Powdered fat is well known in the prior art. It may be prepared according to various processes, known in the art. Micronised fat is also known in the prior art. EP-B-744992 describes the preparation of micronised fat particles by dissolution of gas (carbondioxide) in the fat under pressure and decompressing the mixture in such way that the temperature falls below the solidification point of the fat, so that micronised particles are formed.
EP-A-1238589 describes a method for forming a food product, which contains an emulsion in which the food product in liquid form is contacted with a cryogen so as to cool the liquid product and effect a rapid conversion of the liquid to a solid. A disadvantage of this known process is that still the whole emulsion has to be heated above the melting point of the structuring agent.